


A Million Reasons Why

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [178]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: Oliver celebrates his 30th birthday.





	A Million Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> This installment brings this series over the million word count. Thank you to all of you for reading this series. Whether you've read 1 installment or 178, I'm honored that you've chosen to read my fics. 
> 
> This installment is 41/178. The chronological list for the series, with hyperlinks, can be found at http://archiveofourown.org/works/11051019
> 
> A big welcome to new readers. Welcome to the verse. The more the merrier!

>

Artwork by Lademonessa

 

Oliver smiled as he laid in bed listening to Felicity and Tommy whispering in the hallway.

“It’s his birthday, we have to surprise him,” Felicity said.

“I’d rather not get karate chopped and spend his birthday in the emergency room. My smile is too pretty to have him break all my teeth,” Tommy countered.

“Fine,” Felicity huffed, “we won’t surprise him with breakfast.”

Oliver sat up as their bedroom door opened.

“You heard us?” Felicity said with disappointment. “Surprise.”

“I swear the two of you whisper louder than most people shout,” Oliver teased.

Felicity dove onto the bed and bounced next to Oliver. “Are you ready for breakfast in bed?”

“I can think of two other things I’d prefer to do in bed,” Oliver said with a wink.

“I’m going to pretend that you didn’t just call me a thing,” Tommy said with a wide grin, “because it’s your thirtieth birthday and because I love you.”

Tommy and Felicity launched into singing happy birthday with their usual dramatic flare and gusto. Tommy placed a tray onto Oliver’s lap. In addition to eggs benedict, there were three wrapped packages.

Felicity grabbed the larger of the two packages and held it out to him. “Open this one first,” Felicity said with excitement. She clapped her hands softly and wiggled where she knelt as she watched him carefully unwrap the paper.

Oliver opened the box and pulled out a baseball. He looked at them with confusion.

“We’re going to a Rockets game,” Felicity explained. “We got seats behind home plate for Diggle, Lyla, Thea, Roy, Sara, Nyssa, Barry, Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin next to your usual seats.”

“That’s not the real present,” Tommy said with a mischievous grin. “Someone in this bed is going to throw out the first pitch and his initials are O-J-Q.”

“What?” Oliver asked with surprise. There had been a time when he’d dreamed of playing professional baseball. Throwing out the first pitch of a game at Rockets Stadium was a dream come true. “How?”

“Turns out, shipwrecked survivor turning thirty makes for good television. They said yes as soon as I asked,” Tommy said, “and I promised the Rocket’s marketing team a comped night in the VIP room at Verdant. You think you can still get it over the plate now that you’re an old man?”

If there hadn’t been a tray on his lap, Oliver would’ve shown Tommy that he had plenty of stamina, even at thirty. Instead, he pulled Tommy closer by the front of his t-shirt. Tommy put his hands on either side of the breakfast tray and waited for Oliver’s next move. “Thank you for my present, I love it.” He kissed Tommy.

“Now this,” Felicity held out another package.

Oliver opened the box to discover a watch. “Not only does it tell time, it’s waterproof up to a depth of five hundred feet. It’s a compass too. It’s self-winding, doesn’t need a battery, and keeps perfect time. I also added a tracking device, so a certain someone will never – ever – ever - be able to get lost again,” she punctuated her words with a kiss. “No matter where you go, we’ll always be able to find you.”

“I’m never disappearing again, I promise.” Oliver removed the watch from the box to put it on. “It’s both beautiful and practical, just like you. Thank you.”

Before he could, she took hold of his wrist, “There’s an inscription.”

Oliver turned the watch over and ran his finger over the engraved words, “Oliver, you made it. Happy 30th Birthday. All my love, now and forever, Felicity.” The symbol for infinity was below her name.

A lump formed in his throat. Eight years ago, the Gambit sank and he didn’t think he’d make it to twenty-three, let alone thirty.  When he was twenty-seven he returned home with every intention of not seeing his twenty-eighth. Reaching thirty seemed as impractical as his dream of playing in the Major League. “I’m only here because of you,” he said, meaning every word. He was only alive because he had the good fortune of walking into her office with a bullet ridden laptop. Getting on the Gambit was the most consequential decision of his life but asking Felicity for help had been the most important. Oliver leaned forward, and Felicity met him half way for a tender kiss.

Oliver reached into his nightstand and removed an envelope. He handed it to Felicity. "This is for you."

Felicity's brow furrowed with confusion. "Oliver, it's your birthday. You're not supposed to be giving out presents."

He tapped the envelope, "Just open it."

"What is it?" Felicity asked, wiggling with excitement.

"Something to help you keep an eye on me," Oliver said with a wink. 

Oliver held his breath as Felicity opened the envelope and read the press release it contained.

"Why didn't you tell me part of the payload malfunctioned?" Felicity frowned as she returned the press release to the envelope. "I need to go over the data to see if I can figure out what went wrong."

"Nothing malfunctioned," Oliver said, fighting the huge smile that wanted to break out. He couldn't wait to see her face when she realized what he'd done. QC had sent a payload into space with a commercial rocket program. The payload deployment had been a success, but Oliver was going to tell the world that half of it had been destroyed.

"A half billion dollar satellite falling out of orbit and burning up in the atmosphere is a malfunction," Felicity said.

"What if I told you, it was up there, just for you?" Oliver said.

Felicity's face remained blank for five seconds before her eyes lit up with understanding. "You're giving me my own satellite?"

"I was sick of listening to Lyla complain about you commandeering ARGUS' satellite and you telling me how you needed a satellite with your latest upgrades. Now you can watch over me without having to borrow a satellite," Oliver explained.

"You got me my own fracking satellite?" Felicity said with barely contained excitement. 

"I did," Oliver said.

Felicity peppered his face with kisses as she said, "I love you," over and over again.

"Most women love jewelry. Our woman loves technology that has the ability to see an individual blade of grass from space," Tommy said shaking his head with amusement.

"Thank you, I love it," she said.

"I couldn't tell," Oliver teased.

"We're not done with your presents yet," she said, returning the envelope to his nightstand.

Felicity sat back and poked Tommy. Her eyes filled with tears as Tommy handed Oliver the final box. Felicity steepled her hands and pressed her fingers against her lips when Oliver tore the paper. Felicity’s reaction was affecting him and his hands shook slightly as he opened the velvet jewelry box. His breath caught, and his vision blurred. “I can’t,” he told Tommy as he closed the lid. He pressed the box into Tommy’s hand and clasped his hands around both. “Thank you, but I can’t take them from you. She gave them to you.”

Tommy shook his head, a tear rolling down his cheek, “They were always meant for you. Your dad bought them the day you were born. I think you should have them today.”

“I didn’t graduate from college,” Oliver said, remembering the promise his father had made about the cuff links. “I didn’t earn them.”

“Do you honestly think your dad would care now? He would want you to have them,” Tommy insisted. “They belong to you. I just kept them safe for you. I wore them the day I graduated from Stanford because I wanted you with me. I wore them the night I learned you were the Green Arrow because I wanted to piss off my dad. I wore them the night of our first official date because I was happy.” Both men laughed through their tears. “It’s time you make your own memories wearing them.”

“They belong to you. My mom gave them to you because she knew the truth about us. If my dad had known the truth about us, I know he would’ve wanted you to have them too.” Oliver brought Tommy’s hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles. “I want you to have them. I want you to wear them so when I see you with them on, I will know you belong to me. Even if no one else in the room knows it, I will.”

“Ollie,” Tommy wiped his eyes with the back of his free hand, “I don’t have anything else for you. You’ve given me so much.”

“Are you kidding me?” Oliver wiped at the tears falling down Tommy’s cheeks. “Being here with you now, our life together, it’s the best present. I never thought I’d get here and not only did I get here, but I got here and I’m living my life with you – that’s fucking amazing.”

Tommy stared at the small blue box in his hand. He cleared his throat, “The day your mom gave these to me, I never thought I’d be happy again. Thank you for coming home. Thank you for making it to thirty. Please aim for ninety, at least.”

“Let’s eat,” Oliver said, wiping at his eyes. “I need to practice throwing before we go to the game. I don’t want to make an ass out of myself on my birthday.”

 

The paparazzi were out in force when Oliver and Tommy returned home from the game with their guests from the baseball game. Oliver’s experience throwing out the first pitch was a dream come true. He’d thrown a strike into Tommy’s waiting glove. The stadium had given him a standing ovation and had sung happy birthday. He’d been forced to endure Tommy making dirty jokes about pitching and catching as they made their way to their seats. Oliver hoped his blushing could be explained away with his embarrassment at being serenaded by twenty-five-thousand people.

Felicity had left the game after the first inning to put the finishing touches on another surprise. Oliver had spent the rest of the game making increasingly outlandish guesses as to what her surprise would be. None of his guesses were as surprising as the one that awaited him at home.

“Wow,” Cisco said, inhaling deeply as he walked in the front door. “What smells so awesome?”

“I don’t know,” Oliver answered as he looked to Tommy. “Did you guys hire a caterer? I thought we were ordering take-out.”

Tommy grinned, “We should go see.”

Everyone followed Oliver into the kitchen. “Surprise,” Felicity said as she stirred something on the stove. She was wearing an apron, her face was covered in flour, and her hair was in a frizzy pile on the top of her head.

“I’ll say,” Oliver said as he looked around their kitchen. “It smells really good in here.”

“We’re ordering take-out, right?” Roy asked. Oliver wasn’t close enough to swat Roy on the back of the head, but Lyla was. “Ow, Lyla.”

“Hey, Oliver,” Chuck said, as he exited their pantry. “Happy birthday.”

Oliver and the rest of Team Arrow breathed a sigh of relief when they realized Felicity’s cooking had occurred under direct supervision. “Thanks,” he said shaking Chuck’s hand.

“I asked Chuck to give me a cooking lesson for your birthday,” Felicity said with pride. “I think I’m finally getting the hang of it.”

Oliver looked over Felicity’s head to Chuck who was shaking his head in disagreement.

“Charles,” Felicity said without turning around, “Oliver and Tommy keep our stainless steel appliances very shiny. I can totally see you. Be nice. I’m getting better. I didn’t set anything on fire today.”

“Sorry, Felicity. You are improving – we didn’t have to call the fire department or poison control this time,” Chuck said, shaking his head and making a face at Oliver and Tommy.

“Poison control?” Oliver asked, along with everyone else in the room.

Felicity spun around to face Chuck. “That was supposed to be between the two of us – it only happened one time.”

“We can laugh about it now,” Chuck said. “You did an awesome job today. Everyone is going to love what you made today.”

“It really does smell delicious,” Oliver said truthfully. He wrapped an arm around Felicity’s waist, placing a kiss to her temple. “Thank you for doing this. I’m proud of you.”

“You haven’t tasted it yet.” Felicity screwed her lips to the side and loudly whispered, “We still might need to call poison control.”

“Who wants pizza?” Roy asked, wrapping his arms around his head to protect it.

“Don’t listen to Roy,” Oliver said. “Everything is going to be delicious.”

“Who wants what to drink?” Tommy asked. “It’s time to get this party started.”

 

Felicity swayed in Oliver’s arms as they danced to Tommy singing, _Maybe I’m Amazed_ , at the piano. They were tipsy from the booze that had been flowing since they’d all returned home. They’d shared a long leisurely meal with their friends and had moved inside for cake. Thea had disappeared to light the cake on fire – her words. While they waited, Tommy had begun to play the piano.

“Dinner was delicious,” Oliver said against Felicity’s ear. “Thank you.”

Felicity tilted her head back to look at Oliver, “Chuck did most of the work. I just wore an apron and a lot of flour.”

“He said you were very helpful,” Oliver said, trying to encourage her. Her inability to cook was something that frustrated Felicity. He was touched she’d wanted to prepare a meal for him.

“Yes, by staying out of his way,” she said with a small laugh. “I think we need to face facts. I’m never going to be able to cook for the two of you without running the risk of sending you to the hospital.”

“Tommy and I love cooking for you.” Oliver dropped his cheek to the top of her head, “I kind of love you can’t cook. It means I get to be good at something.”

“You’re good at lots of things,” Felicity said, squeezing his butt.

Oliver’s chest rumbled with his amusement. “Well, cooking is something that I can share with everyone I love.”

“I can’t exactly tell everyone that I’m good at hacking,” she said.

“You’re better at lots more than hacking,” he said as he gazed into her eyes.

Felicity batted her eyelashes at him, “Do tell, Mr. Queen. What am I good at?”

“You’re great at running Applied Science. You’re great at spotting talented people.” His lips brushed against hers, “You’re great at making me happy – at loving me. I know I don’t make it easy.”

“Loving you is easy, Oliver.” Felicity stood on her toes and whispered, “I’ll tell you a secret. You make me happy too.”

The memory of Felicity’s frustration and sadness the night Oliver had reluctantly shared the truth about Sara came rushing back. He could remember the look of pain on Felicity’s face when he’d yelled that nothing good had happened to him during those five years. He was still amazed that Felicity had stuck around after learning so many of his ugly truths. Oliver tightened his arms around Felicity, “This is my happy story.”

Felicity’s eyes filled with tears. She buried her head against his chest and Oliver quietly sang along with Tommy.

The lights went out and Tommy began to play happy birthday. Thea entered the room with a large cake, covered in sparklers and Sara carried a tray of full champagne glasses. Everyone sang with enthusiasm, even if a bit off key.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got the fire extinguisher,” Roy teased, when everyone stopped singing.

“Can he blow those out?” Lyla asked, her voice laced with uncertainty.

“No,” Thea said. “We’re going to drop the sprinklers in water.” A small cake, with a dozen candles, hovered in front of Oliver’s face. “Make a wish, Ollie.”

Oliver wasn’t religious or overly superstitious, but he wanted to make his wish a good one, just in case birthday wishes were a real thing. There were so many things he wished for that could never be – family and friends he’d lost. There were things he’d wished for and had come true – making it home – falling in love – being loved. There wasn’t anything he wanted that he didn’t already have, so he wished for the strength to not screw things up.

Everyone clapped as he blew out the candles, and the lights turned back on. Felicity wrapped her arm around his waist and smiled brightly. Tommy stood away from the group, leaning against the piano. When he caught Oliver looking, he smiled and winked.

“Speech,” Thea said. “Say something nice.”

Oliver looked at the open and loving faces on his family and friends and felt warmth spreading through his chest. Thea looked hopeful, waiting to see if he would say something. His little sister was lucky that Oliver had more than two beers in him, because he was feeling inspired to share what he was feeling with his friends. Felicity let go of his side with an encouraging pat to his stomach before she joined Tommy.

“First, I want to thank each of you for spending today with me. There are a million reasons why I’m grateful to be celebrating my thirtieth birthday and they all start with the people in this room. When the Gambit sank, I thought my life was over. I’d lost my dad and Sara on the boat, and I’d left my mom, Thea, and Tommy behind. I lost hope that I’d live long enough to see my next birthday. I didn’t give up – I was too stubborn to give up, but I had to harden myself to being alone for the rest of my life – for however short it was going to be. When I came home, I didn’t know how to shut that off. I was back where I wanted to be, but I didn’t fully make it back. I’m grateful to Thea and Tommy for never giving up on me and loving me even when I didn’t deserve it – especially, when I didn’t deserve it. John and Roy, thank you for being my brothers. I couldn’t have picked two better men to call my friends or to have my back. Felicity, thank you for always believing in me and making me believe I can be the man you see when you look at me. Sara, thank you for not being dead. In two years, we’re throwing you a huge thirtieth birthday party. Nyssa, thank you for loving Sara and keeping her safe. She has an even bigger knack for getting into trouble than me.”

“Stop it, Ollie,” Sara said, wrapping her arms around his waist, “you’re making me cry in front of people.”

Oliver held onto Sara as he continued to talk. “I’m not much of a hugger anymore.”

Everyone in the room laughed. Barry said, “Liar.”

“Give him a chance,” Thea said, “I could feel a but coming.”

“Thanks, Speedy. There is a but coming.” Oliver smiled shyly, “I thought I had friends before the Gambit sank, but aside from Tommy, Laurel, and Sara, the people I spent time with were never really my friends. When Felicity first introduced me to you, Barry, after I threatened to kill you, I remember thinking how much I hated the way she looked at you. I was so crazy in love with Felicity, but I couldn’t figure out how to tell her until I realized that I was going to lose her if I didn’t.” Oliver laughed, “So, I’m really grateful you went into a coma.”

“Oliver,” Felicity gasped. “Tell him, you’re joking.” She turned to Barry, “He’s totally joking.”

“I’m not joking. Barry falling into a coma is the best thing that ever happened to me,” Oliver said with a big grin.

“Me too,” Tommy said sheepishly.

“Oh my god, Barry,” Felicity said, “they’re really kidding. Tell him you’re kidding.” She leaned into Oliver and loudly whispered, “This is why people think you’re difficult to work with.”

“You didn’t let me finish. I’m even more grateful that Barry woke up from his coma and brought Cisco, Caitlin and Iris into our lives. What we do isn’t easy, but it’s made easier when we can share our mission with our friends.” Oliver held up his glass, “I’d like to propose a toast. To friendship.”

“To friendship,” the room responded.

“To Oliver, the best man I know,” Diggle held up his glass. “Happy birthday.”

“Happy birthday,” the room echoed John.

“Thank you,” Oliver said.

He accepted more hugs from everyone as Thea cut his cake and handed out slices. Oliver took a bite of the too rich cake and was setting it down on the coffee table when the doorbell rang. He waved off Tommy and Felicity and answered the door himself.

“Walter,” he said with surprise.

Riotous laughter erupted behind him. The smile fell from Walter’s face, “I’ve come at a bad time. I can come back in the morning.”

Oliver opened the door wider, “It’s not a bad time. Come on in.”

“I wanted to wish you a happy birthday, in person. I planned to be here earlier, but there were weather delays getting out of London,” Walter explained as he stepped inside. He handed Oliver a neatly wrapped package in shiny silver paper.

“Thank you,” Oliver said, accepting the package. “You’re just in time for cake.”

Oliver led Walter into the living room, “Look who I found?”

“Walter,” Thea and Felicity exclaimed with excitement and threw themselves into his arms.

Oliver unwrapped the package to find a simple silver frame surrounding a photograph of Walter with his arm around Robert’s shoulder. They were grinning at the camera and couldn’t have been more than twenty-one.

Walter’s hand landed on Oliver’s shoulder. “That was taken at Oxford, the night we met. Your dad had just arrived as a Rhodes Scholar. He was loud and gregarious – a typical American, but I couldn’t help being drawn to him. Robert had this magnetism about him – you have it too. It was a fortuitous meeting – one that shaped the entire course of my life.”

“Wow,” Thea said, taking the picture from Oliver’s hand. “You look just like dad.”

“You do,” Walter agreed. “I find it comforting to see my old friend in you. You’re your own man, Oliver, but I see a lot of Robert in you. You too, Thea. I see your beautiful mother every time I look at you, but your compassion and your heart, that’s all Robert.”

“Walter, you had hair,” Felicity said with disbelief, taking the picture from Thea. “Like, a lot of hair.”

Walter ran his head over his bald head. “Well, I had a lot of hair until these two came into my life,” he said nodding to Thea and Tommy. “Collectively, they’ve taken at least a decade off my life.”

“You would’ve been bored without us,” Thea teased.

“You’re absolutely right. I would’ve been bored. I’m very lucky to have you children in my life,” Walter said.

“They’re thirty now,” Thea said with a wrinkled nose. “Having two brothers that are thirty make me feel so old.”

“Brat,” Tommy said, hugging Thea to his side.

“Even when they’re all old – and bald, they’ll still be my children – you too.” Walter kissed the top of Thea’s head.

“Bald?” Tommy said with distress. He ran his fingers through his hair, “Don’t even joke about it.”

Oliver took the photo back from Felicity. He traced his dad’s face with his finger before he placed the frame on the piano with the rest of their favorite photographs.

 

Oliver cut the engine of his motorcycle and slipped his helmet from his head. The sounds of the night instantly greeted him. He was far enough outside of the city for the stars to shine brightly in the sky. He took a moment to enjoy the stillness of the evening. He easily scaled the wrought iron fence and navigated the grounds by moonlight. In a matter of minutes, he’d found his destination. He unzipped his jacket and removed a single white rose and laid it on the stone, “Hey, mom.” He sank onto his haunches and ran his fingers over her name. “Sorry I’m late, but I guess some things never change. Tommy and Felicity threw me a party and we were all having fun. It wasn’t easy to slip away. Walter came – that was a nice surprise. He gave me a picture of him with dad. I threw out the first pitch at the Rockets’ game today. It was even better than I imagined, and I didn’t embarrass myself, which was a relief. Felicity cooked dinner – which was terrifying, but surprisingly delicious and no one ended up in the ER getting their stomach pumped, so that was good. Thea says that my birthday present is an adventure with just the two of us. I have no idea what she’s up to, but I’m sure we’ll have lots of fun and probably get into a little bit of trouble.”

The words poured out of Oliver as he told his mom about his day and his life. He talked about the company, but mostly he talked about the people in his life – especially Tommy and Felicity. “I really wish you were here to see us. I’m really happy and I want you to know that. I’m okay now – so are Thea and Tommy – we all are. We miss you - I miss you - so much.” Oliver pressed his fingertips to his lips and then pressed them against her name. “I better go. Tommy and Felicity are going to be worried when they realize I’m not at home. I love you, mom.”

Oliver quickly made it through the cemetery, stopping at Rebecca and Laurel’s graves to place a single rose. When he made it to the fence, he stopped short when he saw Felicity and Tommy leaning against Tommy’s car, waiting for him. Whatever melancholy emotions that had been swirling through him, instantly vanished at the sight of the two people he loved most. Oliver quickly climbed the fence and dropped to the other side. “How’d you know where I went?”

Felicity smiled, tapped her wrist and then pointed to him, “The tracker works.”

Oliver smiled when he looked at the watch on his wrist. “I’m sorry I slipped out without saying something. I was missing her and needed to see her.”

“Did you have a good talk?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah, I gave her an update.” Oliver approached his boyfriend and girlfriend. He placed a hand to the small of their backs and pulled them close. “I told her all about the two of you and how happy you make me. I wish she could see how happy you both make me.”

Tommy nuzzled Oliver’s neck, “I hope your mom knows how happy you are, but I really hope she can’t see us, because as soon as we get you home – we have very naked plans for you. Naked and very, very, naughty plans.”

“We need you in your birthday suit, before midnight, Mr. Queen,” Felicity said, right before she bit on his earlobe and tugged.

Oliver stepped away from Tommy and Felicity, trying to clear the fog of lust that had surrounded them. He cleared his throat, “By the time you get home, I’ll be in our bed in my birthday suit, waiting for you.”

“Don’t start without us,” Tommy said, opening Felicity’s door.

“I’m not making any promises,” Oliver said with a wink before pulling on his helmet.

“Be careful,” Felicity admonished him.

Oliver gave her a thumb’s up and then his bike roared to life. He took the roads back to Cobble Hill at a safe pace, the lights of Tommy’s car in his mirror the entire ride home. They climbed the stairs to their home with a respectable distance between them, mindful of any lurking photographers. As soon as they were inside the front door, Tommy and Felicity had Oliver pressed against the front door. Tommy hummed happy birthday as he dropped to his knees, his fingers working the button on Oliver’s jeans, as Felicity removed his leather coat.

Oliver closed his eyes and took a moment to be grateful for the two most important reasons why he was thankful for turning thirty. Felicity and Tommy were his happy story and they were just getting started. He often didn’t think he deserved a happy story, but whenever he was with them, they made him believe he did. When he opened his eyes, Tommy and Felicity were both staring at him with concern. He smiled, cupping each of their faces, “I love you.” The words seemed woefully inadequate for how he was feeling, but they were the best he could do. “Thank you for today.”

Felicity and Tommy both smiled with relief and then returned their focus to revealing Oliver’s birthday suit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading one million words. Your kudos and comments are what keep me writing and are always appreciated.
> 
> Prompts are encouraged.
> 
> You can also come say hi to me on tumblr. I'm always happy to answer questions about this verse or anything else Arrow. http://realityisoverrated-fic.tumblr.com


End file.
